Kirby's amazingly awesome one-shots
by Disneynerd7
Summary: As I promised I am doing a multi-chap of one-shots! I will try to update this story every Monday. If I can't I will on Wednesdays. First chapter: Keeper Napping.
1. Keeper Napping

**Keeper Napping**

**Sup my Keepers? I'm sorry I didn't update I was too busy being a fan girl obsessing over how I met Ridley Pearson. So, as I promised I am doing a multi-chap of one-shots! This is the first one and it's Famanda! Next might be Wilby I ain't positive. **  
**Maybeck: Stop talking like that! **  
**Finn: Yeah, no offense Kirbs but it is annoying. **  
**Me: I thought you were my friend Finn. **  
**Amanda: Guys you're bullying her!**  
**Finn & Maybeck: Sorry Kirbs. **  
**Me: Yes! The plan worked Wills!**  
**Willa: Yay! **  
**KK on to the story. **  
**Disclaimier: I sadly don't own KK.**

**Max's POV**

Yes! I'm a DHI. The Green One will be so happy with me. Now I can kidnap that Amanda girl. I've kinda been stalking her to know about her powers.

**Philby's POV**

"Okay guys. Phil, Willa, and Amanda search the new Fantasyland and Main street for OTs. Charlie, Maybeck, Jess, and I go to Tomorrowland and Adventureland," Finn said.

"What about me?" Max asked.

"Um. You go with Philby and his group. Everybody spread out."  
We all went in different ways. "Okay guys. Amanda and Max Main street and Willa and me Fantasyland," I said.  
"Philby can I talk to you in private real quick?" Amanda asked.  
"Um yeah." We walked a little more so no one can hear us.  
"I don't trust this guy Philby."  
"Sorry Amanda. Since Finn made me assistant leader I make the decisions."  
"You're mean. You know that right?" She said and walked back.

**Amanda's POV**

Why do I have to be paired up with this jerk? I don't trust this dude.  
"Hey Amanda?" Max says.  
"Yes?"  
"I made this for you." He says as he puts a necklace around my neck. He then rubs his eyes.  
"Thanks but I like Finn." I look at his face. He was an OTK! I tried to push him away but he didn't move. "What?" I say.  
"I know that you're a fairlie Amanda. I know what you can do. Too bad your hero isn't here to save you now." He picks me up and puts me in a fireman's carry. I punch his back and kick out but he wouldn't put me down.  
"Finn!" I scream. We then go to a street lamp and he puts me down.  
"And so you don't run away." He then pushes hard on my ankle. I could hear my bone snap in two. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. He then ties my hands around the pole and puts another necklace on and I fell unconscious.

**Finn's POV**

After Amanda screamed my name I ran straight to Fantasyland. Then I heard a scream coming from Main street. Jess and I sprinted all the way there. What I saw was heartbreaking. Amanda was tied to a street lamp unconscious and Max was laughing. Anger grew inside me.  
I punched Max in the gut. The next thing I knew was that Max and I were fist fighting. No one hurts Amanda. After I won because I'm that awesome Jess untied Amanda and I carried her bridal style to the apartment.  
At the apartment Jess took the necklaces off of Amanda. She wouldn't wake up though. "Kiss her." Jess said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Kiss her you dumbnut." **(I call people that ALL the time!) **  
"W-why me?"  
"You are so stupid. Does true love's kiss ring a bell? She obviously loves you Finn and I know that you love her. So...kiss...her."  
I sigh. She was true. I did love her. I leaned down and kissed her. After I pulled back her beautiful blue eyes fluttered opened.

"I love you too." She says. I just smile like a doofus and kiss her.

**The End.**

**So how'd y'all like it? It was Famanda fluff! Oh love. In my crossover (which I will be writing next.) I changed Maybeck from a son of Ares to a son of Hephaestus. Don't Judge.**

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT IF YOU DON'T REVEIW!  
PEACE, LOVE, AND KK!  
PEACE!  
BOOM!  
KK see ya.**


	2. tHe MyStErIoUs PeOpLe

**I'M ALIVE SUCKERS! Yeah, sorry about not updating. I didn't feel like writing. So, yeah. MIDDLE SCHOOL IS SOOOOOOO HARD! Review if you play the clarinet cause I DO! **

**Amanda: Her mom won't buy us instruments.**

**Maybeck: I know! It sucks.**

**Me: I'm in the Christmas mood baby! It's so cold in here because I was shooting archery in the rain because I am so amazing and now I'm in footies cause I feel like it.**

**Philby: Awesome.**

**Me: It is.**

**New chapters for every single story because I am just bursting with creativity because I read this cool story.**

**KK on to the story.**

**Dislaimier: Ridley Pearson won't give me KK. :( **

**The story of the parents of Jess and Amanda**

**Mrs. Nash's POV (Didn't see that did you?)**

I was checking my email "cooking" dinner for the girls when the doorbell rang.

"Hello," I said in the nicest voice possible. (Which is still very mean by the way)

"Yes," said the woman. "Our daughters live here and after all this time we really want to take them home."

"Well, none of girls talk about having parents that will soon pick them up," I said.

"Well," Then man said. "My daughters are here and I feel it, in my belly." (Review if you get that reference.)

"Who are they sir?"

"Amanda and Jess Lockhart."

"Okay. I'll go get them."

"AMANDA AND JESS! GET YOUR BAHOOCHIS (Rear end) DOWN HERE!"

"WHY?!" I heard Amanda yell back.

"YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!"

"OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Oh god Jess.

"JESSICA ELIZABETH AND AMANDA BELLE LOCKHART! COME HOME WITH MOM AND DAD!" The man said.

When they finally came down I think from packing, they both screamed and jumped into their parents' arms muttering, "You're not dead." Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over.

With that I finally got those brats out of my house and I convinced the father to live in New Hampshire. Sadly, Jess still lives in Orlando but FAR away from me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**So how was that my Keepers? Just wanted to write this because I think y'all were confused with who Amanda lives with in ****New Hampshire. So yeah. I was thinking of a new story where Willa moves right next door to Philby but they have to build the house and Willa wants to surprise Philby when his family goes over to the new neighbors who are building their house and Philby's family forces him to help build. Wow. That took awhile to right. By the way, if we're talking about new stories, I've decided I will not right that crossover with Percy Jackson because I lost the spark and when I was writing it it was really lame. If you did want to know who Willa's godly parent would be it was Artemis so yeah. SORRY! Now I shall go write, DRUM ROLL PLEASE PHILBERS!**

**Philby: DRAMATIC DRUMROLL!**

**Me: Cinderella! Then Christmas then song-fics. So yeah. Have y'all noticed that I say that a lot? Oh well. Okay, really long AN so if you read all of that ^ then you get a cookie (::) YAY!**

I'M GONNA WRECK IT! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!

PEACE, LOVE, DISNEY, AND KEEPERS!

PEACE!

BOOM!

KK SEE YA.


End file.
